1. Field
The embodiments relate to a rotational polygon mirror and a light scanning unit employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light scanning units that are employed in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as laser printers, digital photocopy machines, and facsimile machines deflect a light beam emitted from a light source to which an image signal is applied and scans the light beam in a main scanning direction of an image carrier. An electrostatic image is formed on an image carrier by using the light scanning unit in a main scanning direction and by migration of the image carrier in a sub scanning direction.
A light scanning unit includes a rotational polygon mirror that deflects a light beam emitted from a light source, wherein, in consideration of use and price, the rotational polygon mirror may be formed of various materials. Since a rotational polygon mirror deflects a scanned light beam onto an image carrier, a reflection surface of the rotational polygon mirror needs to be precisely processed.